This relates generally to electronic devices with displays, and, more particularly, to displays with bent portions.
Electronic devices often include displays. Displays such as organic light-emitting diode displays may be formed on flexible substrates. Displays with flexible substrates may be bent. For example, it may be desirable to bend an edge of a display to hide inactive display components along the edge of the display from view.
The process of bending a display can create stresses within the structures of the display. For example, bent metal traces may become stressed. Stress-induced damage such as cracks may adversely affect display reliability.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide improved displays with bent portions.